where it all started
by hikakao2345
Summary: soul is taken by spirit  maka's dad  and kept in a dark room, what happens when maka stumbles past his room? what is the purpose of spirit kidnappind soul?.. just a story about how maka and soul met  -
1. Chapter 1

**soul pov**

"can I get this?" I asked my mom, holding up a bottle of pop.

"no, go put it back" she said as I walked away with a disappointed look plastered on my face. A man with red shaggy hair that went down to about his shoulders, he wore a gray jacket and black pants, stood in front of me, enabling me to pass.

"what?" I hissed as I looked up at him with a glare set on my face.

"your coming with me" he said swiftly as he walked closer to me.

"hey let go of me" I screamed at the large red headed man, who's face held a giant smirk as he picked me up and carried me off. I squirmed in his tight grasp as he shoved me in the back of a large white van.

"quit squirming kid or this will hurt a lot more than it should" the man said to me as he stuck a needle into my arm.

"ow.." I mumbled as my consciousness was slipping away from me, the man chuckled as he got into the front of the white van and started to drive away from the store my mom was still in. the last thing I saw was the red headed man look at me with a sickening grin, from the driver's seat.

…

when I wok up I was in a dark room with chains around my wrists, that weighed me down. The crisp air ran through my white hair as my eyes felt drowsy and lazily looked around the room. The room was made of some sort of metal, it contained nothing but a bed, a toilet and a tiny window close to the ceiling of the room.

"this is so uncool" I mumbled to myself, breaking the silence that was held in the room. I attempted to stand up, my legs were weak and wobbly as my arms ached from the bruises forming around my wrists from the chains.

"looks like your up" a large man said as he walked into my room with a bowl of what I assumed was food as light poured into the room. I backed away slightly, getting feeling back in my legs, making them tingle.

"heh... boss was right you are a cute one" he said as he stepped closer, holding my chin in his hand so I couldn't look away, I glared at him as his grip tightened around my chin.

"too bad I can't do anything to ya" the man hissed as he shoved me away from him, causing me to fall back on the bed. I glared at him, my eyes held an emotion that showed stay the fuck away from me.

"don't give me that look" the man spit at me as I intesified my glare and punched him in the side.

"you really think you could beat me? Heh.. like to see you try" the man chuckled to himself as I rammed into his stomach. He just laughed harder and held me back until he saw an opening to hit me in the gut, my body flew about three feet and I skidded across the floor as rage built in my body. I truied to keep my cool as I stood up, shakily and pounced on him, biting his leg.

"hey ya little shit! Get off!" the man yelled as he shook his leg back and forth as I still held on, I could feel my teeth sink into his skin as I was being whipped around. Once I let go my body flew across the room and the large man approuched me, pulling something out of his pocket.

"you think your the big man huh?" the man said, switching the blade up and cutting me deeply in the arm, making my blood slowly drip out of me and onto the ground. he cut me again on the cheek and watched the blood flow out of me.

"don't mess with me kid" he hissed, His eyes held a glimpse of rage as he slid the bowl towards me.

"make sure you eat up, I like my prey feisty" the man smirked,before he closed the door, leaving me in a dark silence once again. I looked inside the bowl to find some soup or at least I assumed it was soup. I tasted bitter and left a horrible after taste, but knowing I'll probably be here for a while a kept eating it.

I layed on the bed once I was finished and stared at the empty blank walls, when they suddenly filled with light, my head shot up and towards the door. There was a girl in the door way that looked about my age. Her hair is a sandy blonde and put in pigtails with red ribbons and she wore a watermelon pink dress.

**Who could that be? Hmm... X)**

**First chapter done! ^-^ review please! good..bad...ideas for the story.. doesn't matter they help!**


	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot to mention last chapter that soul and maka are about 9)

**Soul pov**

_I layed on the bed once I was finished and stared at the empty blank walls, when they suddenly filled with light, my head shot up and towards the door. There was a girl in the door way that looked about my age. Her hair is a sandy blonde and put in pigtails with red ribbons and she wore a watermelon pink dress._

"oh! Sorry.." she said, blushing as she walked into the room and approached me.

"i'm maka, what's you name?" she smiled at me, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"soul" I said quietly as I looked at the strange girl, hesitantly shaking her hand.

"are those cuts from my father's Hench men?" maka asked as she took a seat next to me, laying her hand over mine.

"yea..." I said quietly, trying to figure out what she meant by her father, does this mean her father kidnapped me? Is she going to hurt me too? I mean she does look innocent... I thought as She looked at the blood that dried on my skin and clothes, the cuts still bleeding a little.

"you don't have to be scared of me" she said, obviously she noticed the fear in my eyes. "i think it's sick that he does this..." maka said, her voice soft and sweet, as she made eye contact with me, smiling as if everything was fine.

"why does he do this?" I asked as I leaned back on the bed, against the wall.

"because he's a sick pervert who loves to play with women... my mom left him because of this and then he decided if he couldn't have my mom he would find someone else... that's when he started this, he decided if he kidnapped the husband, boy friend or kids of a woman then they will feel insecure and upset, so he gets them in their lowest state and plays with them. Once he's done with them he simply leaves them and the kids and husbands he takes and pawns them off to other people or his Hench men, to make a quick buck. " she said, her eyes never left the floor as she was speaking.

"so I am going to be sold?" I confirmed. Honestly I feel bad for this girl I mean she has to live a life being the daughter of a rapist I guess you could say and watch all of these people be captured and sold, so even if she did make a friend there's no guarantee they will be here when she comes back... I thought as I converted my attention to her, waiting for her answer.

"pretty much..." she said quietly as her gaze stayed on the ground.

"your just going to let him sell me and every one else here!" I said angrily as I jumped up from the bed.

"maka chop!" she yelled as she hit me on the head with a book, that came out of no where.

"well theirs nothing I can really do about it! I have tried before but my father just pushes me aside and goes back to doing 'business'" her voice became angry as she stood over me and continued our conversation.

The people in this place I usually see come and go, some of them are nice to me and I visit them.. but it seems their always gone the next time I visit" she said quietly as she walked over to the door with tears in her eyes. .

"bye" she said swiftly and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I sat on my bed, wandering what that was about as I stared at the blank ceiling.

I suppose I could understand it would be hard to see friends come and go... or even people you don't know that are being held against their will, but does she have to get so emotional? The thought of her words lingered in my head as I rolled over out of pure boredom.

Soon I realized the night I spent alone in complete silence and darkness I learned I kind of missed that odd girl that was in here... even if she was over emotional her company was nice...

**how was that? Review! they ALWAYS! HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul pov**

"_bye" she said swiftly and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I sat on my bed, wandering what that was about as I stared at the blank ceiling. _

_I suppose I could understand it would be hard to see friends come and go... or even people you don't know that are being held against their will, but does she have to get so emotional? The thought of her words lingered in my head as I rolled over out of pure boredom. _

_Soon I realized the night I spent alone in complete silence and darkness I learned I kind of missed that odd girl that was in here... even if she was over emotional her company was nice..._

"GET UP!" a voice said sternly as I layed on my rock hard bed, my body aching from the lack of sleep and abuse I have received.

"I SAID GET UP!" the man said even louder, worsening my head ache as he swiftly pulled me out of bed and dropped me on the ground.

"i'm up" I answered weakly before I stood up and layed my eyes on the huge man. He wore a giant suit of thick clothing and had the ugliest looking face I've ever layed eyes on.

"don't be smart with me, short stack" the man yelled angerly as he shoved his face right in front of mine, our noses almost touching. "got that" I glared at the man as his awful smelling breathe rolled out of his mouth.

"get your ugly looking face away from me" I scowled as I shoved his face away from mine. "it disgusts me" I continued, watching his face twist in rage, trying to comprehend the fact that I just insulted him.

"what did you just say to me, ya little bastard?" the man looked fiercely at me as he took a step forward and enclosed on me in a corner of the room. I let out a small chuckle as the man dove for me and I flew through his legs, landing on the other side of the rather small room.

"why you-.. when I catch you your so DEAD!" a smirk slipped onto my face as the man attempted to catch me once again, only failing to his dismay. He stood strait up and glared at me with a look of disgust plastered on his face as he announced "fine, you want to play it that way, then lets see who's laughing when their starving to death!" the man yelled in my face, before slamming the door, leaving me in complete, utter silence.

I sat in the old dusty room for about an hour before the smell of food began to linger in my room. My stomach growled as I turned over to face my wall.

"damn Hench men.." I mumbled, quickly the door to my room flew open, causing me to flinch in fear that he actually heard and slowly turned around to face the small girl from yesterday.

My eyes softened as I looked her over, she was wearing a yellow sun dress with yellow bows in her hair and small yellow shoes. A smile crept onto my face as I looked at the plate of food in her hands and sat up eager to eat it. She sat down, handing me the plate before she spoke in a soft voice.

"i heard about the fight you had with that man... and thought you might want some food" she said with slight sadness in her voice, obviously trying to hide it. We sat in silence for a moment before I shifted uncomfortably and looked at the girl.

"why are ya so sad" I asked before I went back to eating my food.

"THE LEAST YOU COULD SAY IS THANKYOU" she yelled before continuing with my question.

"well.. my father has found a man that is going to take you.." her voice trailed off as my face twisted in confusion.

"take me where? What is he going to do with me?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know what is going to happen to me after I leave this rat hole. We sat in silence as the small blonde, I think her name was maka... refused to answer me.

"ANSWER ME WOMEN! THIS IS MY FUTURE YOUI TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled as I finished off my bowl of soup she brought me.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? Besides they could do anything to you.. they _own_ you after all" she said coldly as she stood from her spot in attempt to leave.

"wait!" I yelled, not really sure why.. probably because I get so lonely and didn't want my only company that didn't tease me to leave. She turned around with a look of anger on her face, showing she wanted to leave and I was the only one stopping her.

"i'm uhh... sorry.." I said nervously, not used to apologizing, but would do anything to keep that small, confusing girl here.

**What is soul's excuse? O.O.. well I wouldn't know either because I haven't started on the next chapter... -.-'**

**I am terribly sorry for not reviewing for about a month... I kinda forgot about this story.. heh *nervously glances around the room* BUT I WOUN'T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE! **

**so yea.. review please ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul pov**

"_wait!" I yelled, not really sure why.. probably because I get so lonely and didn't want my only company that didn't tease me to leave. She turned around with a look of anger on her face, showing she wanted to leave and I was the only one stopping her. _

"_i'm uhh... sorry.." I said nervously, not used to apologizing, but would do anything to keep that small, confusing girl here. _

Her face took on a light pink color as a small smile appeared on her face. "i'm still mad at you, but ill forgive you" she said, confusing me slightly but I shook it off, knowing this meant I won.

"so what do you wanna do?" she asked, swinging her legs off the small bed . I shrugged my shoulders and she put on a thinking look for a moment.

"let's go adventuring" she announced, proud of the idea she thought up. "what if I don't wanna?" I asked jokingly, letting a smirk stitch it's way onto my face. Maka gave me this look that told me 'we are going adventuring' so I fallowed.

Once we were outside the small gray room everything brightened up, the walls were painted and the floors were carpeted. It looked like a small hotel of sorts. Shouting was heard just down the hall and maka swung me into a random, to avoid the people in the hall.

"hi" She greeted the old man, who was sitting on his bed with a dreary look in his eyes. He waved back and we were on our way soon after. We turned the corner to find a giant open space where many business looking people gathered.

"here" maka said, handing me a white mustache.

"i'm too cool to wear mustaches, people should know i'm in their presence." I announced, regaining my cocky attitude.

"your wearing it" maka snapped, slapping the furry object on my face. We walked through the large crowd, not being noticed by anyone until we hit a door on the other side.

"what's in there?" I questioned, pointing to the large door. "open it and find out" maka suggested, holding her arm out towards the door.

"what if man eating giant bugs come crawling out of there and eat all of us all alive!" I argued, not wanting to get squashed by anything that could linger inside there.

"your ridiculous" she laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room. It was filled with pink stuff and stuffed animals. It had about a million puffy, colorful dresses stacked in the closet and a bed with a frilly pink blanket. I tried to suppress a smile but couldn't hold it back any longer.

"this is your room?" I asked through laughs, earning a glare from the small girl. "yea, my dad designed it for me" she said, in a tone that was anything but happy as she plopped onto the bed.

"so why did you bring me here?" I asked, not really understanding the point of switching rooms to do the same thing we did in my room.

"i wanted to show you something" she said as she got off of the bed and made her way to a toy box, she lifted the cover off and moved around some toys before she pulled out a book. Maka pulled out the a piece of paper and held it up so I could see. In big letters it said DWMA and had a description below it. 'a school for meisters and weapons, where they can train to become stronger and protect our city and preserve peace'

"i was wandering if you would want to train with me, it's always been my dream to be apart of it" maka said with pleading eyes.

"ok, I mean it does sound like something the cool me would do" I bragged, with an obnoxious grin plastered on my face. Her face also lit up as she hopped back to the toy chest and put her book away.

"were starting now" she ordered, clutching onto my wrist and dragging me out of the room and into an abandoned hall way. There was a door at the end that we entered. It had a matted floor and mats on the walls, there were some different equipment falling out of a door and some weights in the corner. I looked around in amazement at how big the room is until I was forced onto the ground.

"what the hell" I yelled, getting off of the ground and glaring at the small blonde girl.

"never let down you guard." she advised, smiling innocently as if she didn't do anything. I glared at her for another moment before I mimicked her stance.

"oh it's on!" I shrieked, plunging at her.

**Haha ^-^ review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul pov**

"_were starting now" she ordered, clutching onto my wrist and dragging me out of the room and into an abandoned hall way. There was a door at the end that we entered. It had a matted floor and mats on the walls, there were some different equipment falling out of a door and some weights in the corner. I looked around in amazement at how big the room is until I was forced onto the ground. _

"_what the hell" I yelled, getting off of the ground and glaring at the small blonde girl._

"_never let down your guard." she advised, smiling innocently as if she didn't do anything. I glared at her for another moment before I mimicked her stance._

"_oh it's on!" I shrieked, plunging at her._

I ran into her, making her fall back a little in surprise from the force I used. "not bad" she commented as her face took on a look of determination and clenched her fists before lunging at me. She grabbed hold of my wrists and backed me up, trying to trip me with her feet.

"no fair" I whined as I tried my best no to fall on my butt again. Maka smirked at me before she slid her foot under mine, causing both of us to fall, her face was inches away from mine as I stared into her green orbs for a moment.

"s-sorry" she stuttered as she jumped off of me and her face had a light pink stain to it that she tried to hide but failed. I took this as an opportunity to charge at the frenzied girl. Maka let out a yelp as she headed for the floor, I grabbed her before she could though.

"don't wanna get caught do ya?" I asked, not wanting to have to go through all of the torture they would probably throw at me if somebody did find us. She shook her head and I layed her down on the mat nicely before standing up and flashing my victory smile. We played like this until it got dark and I had to go back to my room, before dinner is served.

"i let you win" I announced as I put my hands behind my head and walked out of the large matted room. "right" she said sarcastically before she signaled me to be silent so we could get back to my room.

Slowly we walked about the building until we reached the door that had my name tag on the outside, except there was another one under it, but didn't bother reading it as i Casually walked into the boring gray room. I looked around and had to do a double take when I saw a blue haired boy sitting in the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" I shrieked as the blue haired boy looked at me in confusion.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR and don't you forget it! And i'll be rooming with you from now on... isn't that awesome?'" he said as he smiled at me and stood up. He wore a black tee shirt and dark denim pants, plus he had a scar that resembled a star on his shoulder.

"i'm soul" I said plainly, obviously not thrilled to have a room mate, let alone one that is full of himself "so uh... who gets the bed?" I asked, gesturing towards the small uncomfortable bed.

"we can play rock paper scissors for it" black star said, I nodded my head and we bod made our hands into fists.

"rock...paper...scissors... shoot!" he said as we both molded our hands into the choice we wanted. Black star chose scissors and I chose rock.

"i win!" I screeched, jumping in the air from my victory. "best two out of three" he whined as I rolled my eyes and made my hand into a fist again. The next two times I won also.

"come on! best four out of five!" he blubbered. "no I won! I get the bed" I announced, crossing my arms and turning my head in defiance.

"fine" he snapped before he claimed a corner and sat in it.

**Interesting.. black star is there too.. I wonder how he got there.. i'm going to have to add that some where in here.. any way review please! ^-^ I'll try to update quicker.. i'm trying my best!**

**Oh! and thanks to Sakura1221 for the idea to put black star in there**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul pov**

"_rock...paper...scissors... shoot!" he said as we both molded our hands into the choice we wanted. Black star chose scissors and I chose rock. _

"_i win!" I screeched, jumping in the air from my victory. "best two out of three" he whined as I rolled my eyes and made my hand into a fist again. The next two times I won also._

"_come on! best four out of five!" he blubbered. "no I won! I get the bed" I announced, crossing my arms and turning my head in defiance. _

"_fine" he snapped before he claimed a corner and sat in it. _

I woke up the next morning to find him standing over me with a weird look on his face.

"what the fuck?" I mumbled as I swung my legs over the side of the mattress, only to let them hit the cold hard ground. He continued to stare at me with a goofy grin as I stood up and stretched.

"soul's got a girlfriend" he said playfully causing a small blush to appear on my cheeks, while I walked over to him and punched him in the arm, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"she's not my fucking girlfriend, you bastard" I shouted, lowering my arm I went to flop back onto the bed when I noticed the small girl sitting in the corner of the room with a somewhat hurt expression on her face. My face turned even more pink as I waved at her nervously, hoping Maka wouldn't hit me with the book in her hand for that, I don't know why she would, but she had that look on her face, that who knows what would bring. Instead she simply got up and walked to the door, muttering something on her way out.

"whoa man, you didn't have to be so harsh about it" Black star said as I plopped onto the bed."what did I do wrong? I mean all I did was say she's not my girlfriend, because she's not!" I shouted, clearly misunderstanding what just happened.

"maybe that's what she wants you to b-" black star was cut off mid sentence by a man walking into the room. We both looked with terrified expressions as he approached me. He looked like the same man who kidnapped me from my mom, but I wouldn't be sure until I heard his voice.

"you listen to me, brat. If you even think about touching my little girl, I swear you will be fucking dead to me." he growled, his face only inches away from mine, looking me strait in the eyes to make sure he got his point across.

"why would I do that? I mean she's so unattractive" I said coolly as I watched the red haired man's face twist up in utter disbelief.

"MY DAUGHTER IS THE CUTEST EIGHT YEAR OLD I'VE EVER SEEN! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF HER AS UNATTRACTIVE!" the man screamed in my face, making me back up, before he blew out my eardrums.

"talk about over protective" I mumbled to myself, not thinking the red head would hear me, but of coarse he did.

"I AM NOT OVER PROTECTIVE! I JUST DON'T WANT BRATS LIKE YOU AFTER MY LITLE GIRL!" he yelled at me once again, I glanced over to Black Star who appeared to be enjoying himself as he sat on the mattress and watched the older man scream at me.

"fine.. fine.. what ever you say, jeez" I said as I backed up a little more, to give him space in case he flipped out again.

"now then I will be on my way, by the way.. there will be someone here later to come get you for the show" the man exclaimed as he walked towards the door. We both gave him questioning looks as we watched him leave. Black Star opened his mouth to question him but was cut off by the red head.

"if you don't know what the show is you will find out soon enough" he said as he reached the door, looking back to smirk at us before he shut the door.

"that was creepy" I said as I thought back to Maka and the hurt expression I left her with, before he father barged in here.

"yea, I hope the show is something cool like a circus, but it won't be that cool if it doesn't have me in it." Black Star announced obnoxiously as he put his arms behind his head and thought about it intently.

"i don't think it will be something to our liking" I muttered as a bad feeling washed over me.

**Dun dun DUNN! please review it helps me upload faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul pov**

"_yea, I hope the show is something cool like a circus, but it won't be that cool if it doesn't have me in it." Black Star announced obnoxiously as he put his arms behind his head and thought about it intently._

"_i don't think it will be something to our liking" I muttered as a bad feeling washed over me._

A large man burst through the door of our cell with a sick grin plastured on his fat face. Uneasily I sat on the bed and watched as Black Star approuched the large man.

"come on, it's time to go" the large man announced, his words slightly slurred as he dragged us out of our cell and into the cold, gray hall way.

"where are we going? It better be somwhere fun!" Black Star screeched, letting it echoe down the long winding hallways.

"you will see when we get there" the man said, letting a small chuckle escape his lips, shivers went down my spine at the sound of his dry laugh. We continued walking in silence until we stopped in front of a large metal door, the man looked back at me with a questioning look.

"why are ya so queit, you were a little shit a few days ago" I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a sour look as he opened the door, slowly, but before the door was open completely he glanced at the both of us. "your never gunna get an owner like if you keep up that attitude"

we walked into the large room, it gave off a slightly more comforting vibe, considering it wasn't just gray metal surrounding us.

"your going to get on the stage and slowly spin in a circle so the bidders can see you, then your going to come back here and we will show you your new owner, who will pick you up three days from today" the man explained to us as we watched some of the other people do as we were told.

Soon we were shoved off onto the stage to spin in a circle, but we had something else in mind. I smiled deviously at the people as we caused ruckus and knocked things over, running around the stage, dancing with eachother, flying onto the bidder's window. The bidders looked either amused or terrified as we were dragged off of the stage by some guards and confronted by the head man. I was ready to be kicked across the room but instead he let out a low chuckle.

"that was quite a show you two boys put on, and to think that you I am getting the most money out of you, Soul" he looked me in the eyes, making me want to punch him as his voice was so dark and unhuman when he said my name it sickened me. I glared at him as we were taken to our new owner. "this man will be your new owner" the red headed man said as he pointed to a fairly chubby man, who had suncken in eyes and a goatee. "and that man will be yours" he pointed to the slightly skinnier man, who also had a goatee. Slowly I walked up to my owner and looked at him further, before sitting down and let a bored expression take it's place.

"hey Soul, i'm gunnea take care of ya now" the man said creepily, looking down at me as I glanced up with an unamused look, then looked forward again.

"don't you ignore me ya little shit!" he yelled as I continued to look forward. He blew a punch to my shoulder before the red headded man came in and stopped him from doing any further damage.

"you can beat him all you want, at your own home." the red head said before he dragged us back to our room, to find Maka sitting on our bed, flipping through a magazine of some sort.

"what were you doing in here? You can't just let yourself in at any time and sit on our bed!" Black Star yelled as he slowly made his way over to Maka, who paid little to no attention to him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Black Star yelled as Maka go up and shoved him out of the way. "this isn't the time for you to argue with me" she said sternly, before walking over to me with sad eyes.

"how many days do you have left" she asked, looking at the ground, trying to make the tears stop rolling down her cheeks. Not sure what to do I pulled her into a small hug, looking over her shou,lder at Black Star making faces at us.

"three days" I muttered.

**CLIFF HANGER... yea sorry about that... anyway please review^-^**


End file.
